Habits
by lordkagome
Summary: Sora has an old habit he can't get rid of break. Will it end up costing his life? STORY CHANGE! NOT A SONGFIC ANYMORE!
1. Prologe

Title: Habits

Description: songfic to Linkin Park's **Breaking the Habit**.**Not a oneshot!** Sora has an old habit he can't get rid of break. Will it end up costing his life?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Sqauresoft does, or **Breaking the Habit**, Linkin Park does.

AU: Olik (if you've read 'Will you save me from myself' you'd know who he was) and me aren't talking anymore so it's been a tough couple of weeks. I need a editer person now. He was mine, even though he was horribe at it. So yeah. If you want to just say so in a reveiw!

Chapter 1: Prologe

Two boys sat on the pier and watched the sunset into the ocean. The sky was was blood red and dark orange like it normally was. It was always nice and warm out even in the winter. Like that old saying 'Red in morning sailors take waring, red a night sailors delight.' or something like that. The boy closest to the tied up boats was taller then the other. He had shoulder length silver-blonde hair and aqua-green eyes filled with concern and worry. He was wearing navy blue jean shorts and a loose white t-shirt with a huge Final Fantasy 7 picture on the back. The other boy looked younger by at least a year. He had spikey cinamin brown hair and pure blue eyes filled with innocence and curiosity.He was wearing the same as the blonde but instead of a white t-shirt it was a black one. The younger of the two look at his best friend.

"Riku?" He got a quiet huh from the blonde. "Can I sleep over tonight? I don't...want to go home."

Riku looked at the brunette and smiled. "Of course you can, Sora. We're best friends. I'd rather you stay over my house then go to yours." Sora smiled huge and said thanks. "We can watch the new movie my mom bought. What was it called?..." Riku looked in to the sky, his smile replaced by his thinking face, and to Sora it was to hallarious to not laugh. Riku glared at the laughing boy. "Hey! Stop laughing! Stop it!"

After the brunette calmed down he stood up, looking a little nervous about something. "Umm... Riku?" The blonde tilted his head to the side a little in a questioning motion. "Umm... well... nevermind. It's stupid."

Riku looked at Sora confused. Then grabbed Sora's legs, pulling him to the ground. Riku pinned his legs down with his knees then pinned Sora wrists above his head, putting his face close to Sora's, making Sora blush like crazy. "Tell me." Riku said in a soft un-threat like way. "I don't care if it's stupid. I wanna know."

"Um... well it's.. um... well..." He turned his face to the side, facing the beach.

"See it's not stupid. Or you wouldn't have a problem saying it or wouldn't have to make up an excuse." The blonde smirked a little.

Sora looked at Riku and glared patheticly. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"So. Right now I do!"

"Right... back on to the subject. Tell me!"

The glare went away and his eyes looked different but it went unnoticed by the elder teen. Sora blushed majorly, Riku noticed this and looked confused as hell. Before he could figure out why his best friend was blushing, a pair of lips were pressed to his. The blonde's eyes went huge as he relized Sora had just kissed him. Riku stayed there in shock even when Sora pulled away.

"Well now you know. Can you get off me now?" His voice sounded colder than before. Even a little empty. Riku climbed of of Sora and stood up holding his hand to his lips.

Riku came back to relization. Sora was **_gay_**. A looked of disgust wiped over his face. "Ooh my god. Ooh my **_god!_** I can't beleive this!" He wiped his mouth over and over again trying to get whatever Sora had off of him. "You're **_gay!_** What the fuck? And to think I was your friend, fucking fag! Stay the fuck away from me, freak!" Riku climbed into the boat closest to the open ocean. The sun had finished setting and it was almost pitch back out. He grabbed the paddle and paddled away from his crying ex-friend.

Sora stayed there crying til he couldn't cry anymore , which was a few hours, making it almost midnight. When Sora finally got home he wiped his tear stained face dry then walked in quietly. Luckily the door was unlocked cause he didn't bring his key. His dad wasn't home yet or else the door would be locked Sora there or not. Sora walked into the house then down the hallway to his right then into the first door on the right, the bathroom. The brunette turned the water on all the up and began to fill the tub. He took off his clothes peice by peice. He openned the medican cabinet and pulled out a razor.

Once the tub was filled up just enough he climbed in. The brunette sighed as his thoughts replayed the excact words over and over again memorizing the tone and way he said it and everything. _Ooh my god! Ooh my **god! **I can't beleive this! You're **gay! **What the fuck? And to think I was your friend, fucking fag! Stay the fuck away from me, freak! _Sora was tempted to cry again but didn't have any tears left. He put the razor to his wrist and pushed down slightly, spwiping it across quickly. Sora flinched a little at the pain but as it began to bleed the pain went away. He did it a couple more times, each time getting the same reaction. He put his bleeding arm into the water and watched in delight as he saw the water turn slightly pink. He rinsed the razor off and put it on the sink counter, seeing as it was in arms reach. He didn't even bother washing up, he just climbed out, cuts still bleeding and flicked the lever to let the water drain out.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went all the way down that hallway, turning left and walking to the end wall. He put his left unharmed arm to the wall then dragged it across about a half foot and watched the bottom left corner open. He crawled into the dark room. He stood up and put his hands together in a loud clap then raised his hands up, while they're still together, then opened them up, his left hand hitting a cord. The brunette pulled on the cord slightly and a light came on. The room was fairly small while it was filled with everything in it. On the far wall there was a bed in the way of normal sized door, and right next to that was a dusty dresser. Next to him was an ancient looking end table covered with dust. Sora walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He layed on his side then put his head on the pillow. Pulling his knees into his chest he sobbed but no tears feel.

_I'm glad I have my own little place no one knows about. Only me. Even my dad can't find me here. _He sighed a little. _I can't beleive I did that! What am I stupid! Obviously! I knew Riku hated gays! Why the fuck did I have to mention anything? Now he won't even let me near him, let alone talk to him and say sorry for taking his first kiss and scarring him for life. _Sora sighed again. Then yawned. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall near him. _Geez I was crying for almost two hours! _It was almost 10:30 pm, meaning the sun had finished setting around 8:30 pm. He closed his eyes and yawned again. Slowly he dozed asleep, his cut up arm falling cuts up, bleeding slowly stopping.

In the morning Sora woke up slowing, eyes ajusting to the surrounding light. He yawned and stretched only having to pull his right arm to his chest in pain. He had to bit his lip to not scream out and give away his position. After the pain decreased he looked at his arm. _How could I have forgotten yesterday? _The cuts were all scabbed over. The brunette slightly rubbed his index finger over a place one of the cuts was supposed to be. There was about 15 cuts, the razor had had 3 blades on it. _I wonder if anyone'd notice? Well I'll just have to find out now won't I._ He stood up and walked to the end of the bed, to the dresser, and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out some boxers and a pair of socks, then shut the drawer. He opened the one right above it and pulled out a black t-shirt that said 'Life sucks then you die.' on it and a pair of black pants that had two chains already attacked to it. He looked at the clock. _It's only 8:00am. _He sighed. _Well I'm glad the morons that lived here before left their clothes. It let me dress how I feel. _ He put them on then walked over to the left corner and knock three times on the wall a foot abovethe floor and the door openned so he crawled out.

He looked at his arm. All the blood dried around the cuts so badly you couldn't even see the cuts. Deciding that he sould wash it a little so you could acually see the cuts. He walked down the hallway, turned right, then walked to the next fork in the house and turned right again walking the second door on the left and went in it. The sink was right next to him and next to that, passed some counter tops, was the frig.to the left of him was a door to the laundry room. Sora walked over to the sink and put his arm under it the color of the water turning a dark pink maybe even red at the touch. Sora winched a little as the blood melted away, but he became use to it. Once the blood was gone and the cuts were open slightly and patted down his wrist with a hand towel that was on the handle pully thingy**_(1) _**on the oven door. The cuts stopped bleeding almost instantly. _Well better go to the island._

Sora walked out of the house hiding a key to the house under the welcome mat. The brunette walked across the street to the peir were only his boat was tied up. He climbed in and untied his boat. He then paddled over to the play island as the kids of the main island called it, and docked his boat on the other side of the island. He climbed out and walked over to the shore shack were everyone, meaning Selphie, Tidus, Leon, Cloud, Riku, Kairi, Aerith, Wakka, ect., was talking. As he came closer Riku walked away followed by everyone one by one. The only people left were Leon and Cloud. Sora walked over to them.

"So Riku told you guys?" He was slightly blushing but he was more sad then anything. Both teens nodded.

"Hey it's ok! Smile!" Cloud smiled stupidly causing Sora to giggle. The blonde attached himself to Leon's left arm. "I'm gay and sourpuss is bi!" Cloud whispered and added. "But sh-h... it's a secret. Everyone here's to closed minded. They need to get out more. A couple new things never hurt anyone!" Sora opened his mouth then closed it as Cloud added. "Well it never killed anyone."

"Acually it did. Penty of times." Leon added dully.

Cloud glared at him. "Ooh shut up! I'm trying to make him feel better, partypooper!" The blonde yelled at the obviously more mature one out of the three. Leon rolled his eyes mumbling a quiet whatever. "Ooh you know you love me." A quiet so was heard causing Sora to burst out laughing which caused Cloud to laugh and Leon to blush horribly.

"Thanks.. laugh... guys.. you made me feel so...laugh much better." Sora tryed to get out in a whole sentence with out laughing but failed.

"Sora there's just one more thing."

"Yeah, what's with the serious tone? It doesn't go good with you."

"Well, I'd love to hang out with you and all but..." Sora frowned. "... you know. We don't want to be seen around a person they all know as a gay. I'm sorry but.. yea..." Cloud looked at the ground as he turned around and slowly walked away. Leon mumbled a sorry and ran to his lover.

Sora looked at the ground. _They didn't even notice either._ Sora looked up and saw Selphie looking at him, frowning. Sora turned and began to walk back to his boat. Selphie gasped as she saw a glipse of the cuts as Sora raised them to his chest and began scratching at them, opening them back up, then letting it fall to his side again, blood dripping down his arm then to the ground. Selphie ran over to Sora.

"Sora! What happened!" Sora turned to face her, biting his lip.

"Happened to what?" He played dumb.

"Your arm!" She grabbed his hand and turned it so the cut were facing her. "Did you do those!" She visably paled at the thought.

"No of course not. What do you think I am? Suicidal? Acually... I just hit right on the head." He smiled slightly.

"But why? You look so happy all the time. No matter the situation..." Sora cut her off.

"Yeah well have you ever heard the one you love call you a fag? To never to near him? It hurt more then these. I hell of a lot more." Sora took a deep breath. "Everything breaks once in a while. I've even seen Riku break down. Yesterday was my turn. But there was no one there to comfort me like the whole fucking school was there for him. My life is wa-ay more hard then anyone could fucking imagion. You see my shirt. Read it." He turned around "Now read the back. That's my fucking moto for life sense I was five. I fucking five year old shouldn't have this as a moto!" Sora started walking to his boat again, only to be stopped by a frim hand on his shoulder, that wasn't Selphie's. He turned around and starred into his love's eye's. "R-Riku?"

"So you're cutting yourself. Good. One less fag on this planet. I don't want to see you talking to Selphie ever again. Let alone make her cry, fag." Sora looked to the ground. Then looked back to Riku. But instead of having his normal pure blue eyes they were a dull grey, no life or soul, emotion or anything in them. They were totally empty. Riku gripped harder on to Sora shoulder, pretty much breaking it, if not spaining it, but Sora didn't even move. A sickening crack was heard of a broken bone and Sora still didn't move. Riku's hand formed into a fist and punched the brunette square in the jaw but not breaking it. A little blue appeared in Sora's eyes.

"That's it? That's all you're going to do? I felt worse from my _father._" He said father like it was venom.

Selphie's eyes grew wide but Riku filled with more hatred. Selphie noticed this instantly. "Riku stop! Look at him! You beat up your best friend!" Riku shot a glare at her. If glares could kill Selphie would of die at least a 100 times in the second.

"Do **not **call me and this faggot friends! Let alone best friends!" Riku turned back to Sora. "So.. you dad beats you? He a fag too? That why you mom left him?"

"My father murdered my mother in front of me! I fucking hate him! He raped my older sister then killed her! She was only 12 at the time not much older then me. You want to stay on this subject. I have plenty of stories to tell you. That I've been hopitalize because of him. Even though he''s rich as hell I live in a room smaller than a closet. I get raped nightly prettty much! My only excape was coming here and playing with you and my friends. Only to be stabbed in the back after one of my secrets gets out! I don't blame them though. I'm fucking disgusting! I get told almost every fucking day. Now the one person that kept me going broke my shoulder and punched me in the jaw! So those enough secrets to give me an excuse to commit suicide, Selphie?" Sora looked over to the retreting form of Selphie. "Yeah that's what I thought." Sora looked back at a purely pissed off Riku. "Can you let me go now?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Riku punched him in the gut, lifting him offthe ground slightly.

"And here I'm thinking that you'd care. I guess that was a laugh, huh?" Sora smiled slightly. Once he broke away from Riku's grip he stood there. "How about punch me." The brunette pointed to his left temple. "Right there. Hard enough to knock me out for life but not kill me. Or just kill me. I'll get to it eventally anyway."

"Not today, fag. I want to see you suffer." Riku smirked and walked away. Leaving Sora with a broken shoulder and a couple fractures, a bruised jaw and bleed arm. "See ya later. I told my mom I was sleeping over. Hope your dad won't mind if I just show up. Not."

Sora walked back to his boat and paddled away.

AU: I hope it was good! I didn't think so when I reread though it but it'll get better hopefully! Starting next chapter is the songfic. I completely forgot this was a sonfic so I didn't write any lyrics in it! Sorry! Well tell me how you like it on a scale of 1 (least) to 20 (highest).


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Habits

**Description**: songfic to Linkin Park's **Breaking the Habit**. **Not a oneshot!** Sora has an old habit he can't get rid or break. Will it end up costing his life?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Sqauresoft does, or **Breaking the Habit**, Linkin Park does.

**AU**: Olik (if you've read 'Will you save me from myself' you'd know who he was) and me aren't talking anymore so it's been a tough couple of weeks. I need a editor person now. He was mine, even though he was horrible at it. So yeah. If you want to just say so in a review!

Chapter 2: Memories

A yawn awoke him from his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed as it was still dark out and he was stuck awake cause after he woke up he couldn't fall back a sleep. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the rising sun. A body was next to him. It had long silver hair and a strong build. The brunette sighed. _Dammit! _An aching pain had started serging through his body. He slowly stood up trying to ignore the pain in his whole body. _God dammit! It's still hurting! _He walked into the hallway and turned right continuing onwards. He walked up a set of stairs and went into the first door on the right, his bedroom.

The room was not much bigger than a rather large closet. Just enough room for his bed and a small dresser. On the bed was a blue worn out quilt which was just a couple inches longer than Sora was tall. The dresser was about a foot and a half shorter than Sora and was painted black but was chipping showing the old wood. Sora walked over to the bed and laid on he floor parallel to it and reached his hand and arm up to his elbow underneath. The brunette drew his arm back pulling out an old broken music box. He sat up and climbed on to the bed, placing the box right next to him. He opened it, exposing a small blade with the tint of blood on it, and a packet of Marlboro cigarettes. He put both on the bed and closed the box.

Sora sighed quietly to himself then whispered something incoherently. He looked at the ground a tear wishing to come out but couldn't. _God I miss him so much! I made such a stupid move doing that! I'm such an idiot!_ He sighed once again. _But living in the past only causes more pain. I have to move on. At least I hope I can... _

He stood up and took a step to the front of his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out two long chains, two shorter ones, and then some earrings. The earrings were one that looked like a screw, that was put in his lower left ear; a reversed red half-hoop was put in the next one up; a small black dot was put in the highest up one; a quarter inch long chain with a dragon, just like the one on his arm, was put in his right ear. Thin black gloves were put on his hands and thus began a routine not normal for a 17 year old boy. But for Sora Watari it was.

The silver-blonde shut the drawer and opened the one right above it. He pulled out a black **Green Day **sweater and with **Green Day **in big black letters across the front. He reached under a couple of sweaters a pulled out a little plastic rectangle with little mini blades, wrapped in a bit of plastic, and placed it on the bed. He put on an arm warmer on both arm and pulled them up his arms to cover up his cutting cuts and some bruises. He pulled some cover up out of the drawer and opened it. He covered up all the bruises and scars then put it away. He pulled out some powder and put that over the cover up making it the same color as his skin and looking exactly the same. This wasn't a normal routine for an 18-year-old but he did this every day. He put the rectangle in his back pocket and then walked out of his large bedroom. The blonde walked down the hallway and turned left at the next door he went near. He walked in a shut the door behind him. A ringing noise was heard and Riku pulled his cellphone out of his front left pocket. His eyes widened a little as he saw the number. Then glared at it a little then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Riku?"

"What the _hell_ do you want?" He noticed that the _fag's,_ as he called him four years ago, breath was heavy like he had been running.

"I'm so sorry. For everything." Sora tried to said without shuddering but failed. "It's.. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I should have apologized earlier on. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. Everything is."

Rimu's eye twitched. "What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"I know what you'll say but... I **_really_** need your help. Please just listen to me." Sora begged. "My dad found out everything some how. He'll try and kill me, Riku. I don't want that. I want to finish myself off. Not him. Or you finish me off. I was so close to doing just that **He's been chasing me **for almost one hour. I finally got away from him. Can you call 911? Please my cell doesn't call it. This is the only number it'd call. Please. I wont ask for anything else from you ever again. Ever." The brunette's breathing slowed down a little as he pleaded. "please."  
Riku sighed. "Whatever. Where are you?"

"Thank you so-o much. I'm in the alley between Lei ave and Centaur lane. Riku, really... thank you."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll call. Bye." Riku hung up an evil smile appeared on his face. "I told you I wanted to see you suffer. But this is just great. Sir will go to jail. Sora goes to an adaption agency. And me the co-president will inherent the business til little Sora turns 18 next year, if he doesn't die by then." Riku turned around then walked back to his room locking himself in. He took the razor top out of his pocket then sat down on the floor by the door.

**Flashback----- **

**Knock knock knock. **A quiet I've got it was heard followed by approaching footsteps. The door swung open revealing a beaten Sora looking at the ground. He mumbled a quiet hello.

"Hello. So can I come in or you just going to stand there in my way?" The voice was cold and heartless. Like someone who hated who was talking to. Sora looked up at him eyes closing almost immediately, wishing he was just an illusion. He opened his eyes again and saw an impatient Riku standing in the door. The brunette stepped aside and Riku walked in then turned around to see Sora shut the door then turning around, looking at the ground.

"So you here to kill me yet? Please say yes." Tears were streaming down his face already. "I can't take this anymore. Please just kill me."

"Ooh no. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to watch you slowly fall apart in front of me." A small smirk was on his face.

"Fine." Sora looked at him. That same empty look from the day before in his eyes. "You want to see me fall apart..." Tears still running down his face. "..then follow me." The brunette turned into the right hallway walking all the way down it, then turned left and walking tor the wall. Putting his had to the wall he slide it across then crawled into the hole. when he got in there he turned on the light. Riku was hesitant but followed the brunette anyway, wanting to see this. "Sit there." Sora pointed to the bed and the blonde did so. "So you want to see me fall apart. To die. In front of you that much?" Sora looked at Riku with puffy ed eyes only to see Riku nod. "Will it make you happy?" Riku slowly nodded again totally confused. "Then you'll get what you want." Sora sat on the floor after he found the blood stained knife in his dresser. "To get out..." Sora looked at the wall then touched it slightly. "..knock three times here." Then he turned back to Riku, then looked at his arms. "Well have a good life." Sora put the long thin blade to his pale already scar covered wrist and pushed deep into it, swiping it across. He did the same thing a couple more times. Once he knew Riku was satirized, he dropped the knife on the floor next to him. "You happy?" Sora looked at Riku with tears welding in his eyes so badly that he couldn't see that Riku's eyes were huge and filled with shock. "I know your nodding. I'm... glad..." Sora closed his eyes slowly but not willingly. The brunette smiled.' I'm...happy... I made...you ... happ...y..." Sora drifted off into unconsciousness as Riku moved closer to him.

"O..kay. Didn't expect that." Riku leaned down and looked at Sora arm. "hmm... well I guess he really does love me... to bad I hate gays. Ooh well. I guess..." Riku stopped then shook his head. "No. Bad Riku. Don't think that." Riku pushed some hair out of the brunette's eyes. "Have a good after life, fag." Riku crawled over to the corner and knocked three times, watching the door open. "At least one of us can go on. Glad it was you."

**End Flashback----- **

Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered that memory. _Why do I always make him hurt even more? God I'm so confused! I wish he'd just die already! Dammit! _After he rolled his arm warmer down, revealing hundreds of scars. Diagonal, up and down, left and right, zigzags, drawings even. He put the razor top to his lower arm, on top of an old healed wound, pressing down slightly drawing a little blood. _If he doesn't die then I will! I can't stand these memories anymore!_ He sliced up his arm each time over an old healed wound. _And to think everyone likes me better in my room. _He looked at his arm. _To bad they don't know **strong all-powerful **Riku cuts up his arm because of a certain person. Not to name anyone it particular!_

**_Memories consume  
Like opening the wounds  
And picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again_**

**AU: **I hope you like it! Sorry if not! I was busy. I had to bring my grades up to pass this quarter! bits lip I did it! Barely! Now I have to help my boyfriend to pass for the year! sigh This chapter took too long for me to write but I just didn't want to try and get my printer working. I'm always on the computer. Well as much as possible. So I just type it when I want to or get an idea. So sorry it took so long. I just couldn't write any in school and I've been busy with my new boyfriend! Plus, my computer isn't working so I had to copy it all down on to paper then get to the library and I was away for 5 weeks of the summer and blah blah blah... Ahem... anyway! Thank you for all the reviews!

Marigold- A 17! Yay! Gay stuff rocks! ... ignore that! he he...

Jade Higurashi- Yeah that's what I was aiming for in the first chapter. It will... nvm! Not going to give it way! mumbles

angel of light and darkness 16- I updated as soon as I could. Well not really but... I got it up right?

Cloudy-Poo- I LOVE SORA/ RIKU! It's just part of the plot. It has to happen. Well not really. I just wanted to see the reactions. Plus out of all of my stories I wanted at least one to have Rimu beat up Sora at least once.

Cati- He is! Yes! I mean. I like Riku like that in this setting at least until I get bored with it. Which will... NVM! Oopsie! I shouldn't have typed that. Just to lazy right now to erase it. It'll also give you a clue to the ending. Or middle. beginning whatever.

luvable14- Thank you! Sorry if it took to long for me to update!

DieChan- You are a good Sora torturer! If you want to stab Riku... hands sharp pointy knife that's metal ...use this! I will. Don't worry!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Habits**

**Description: Sora has an old habit he can't get rid of or break. Will it end up costing him his life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Breaking the Habit.**

**Author notes: I am so incredibly sorry about the delay! I got writer's block and then kind of got of track! Please except my apologies! I will start a new one started shortly! How does that sound? smiles Don't hate me! Please? Oh... one more thing. I hope this doesn't confuse you but... I'm changing it a little. It is no longer a songfic. And everyone is a couple years older. Like... out of high school. Sorry for the change! **

Bleep... Bleep... Bleep...

_Hm... What's that noise?_

Bleep... Bleep... Bleep...

Brilliant aqua-green eyes opened. He mumbled, "I don't want to get up." He rolled over to look at the alarm and sighed. He rolled back over and stared at the ceiling.

_It's 7 o' clock. I have go get ready for work... _He groaned. _It's too early! _He sighed in deafeat and sat up and went into the bathroom. He stripped from his pajamas and turned on the shower. He looked into the mirror and started laughing. _Wow... I look really pale._

"Riky, honey! What's so funny?" His mother called up.

"It's nothing, mom!" Riku snickered. _I think I'm going crazy._

He got into the shower and cleaned up, the stinging sensation of the soap on his reopened wounds, taking his mind off of him becoming insane.

Sora slip down te wall, his breath labored and his heart beating out of his chest. He had a look of panic on his face and his head kept turning so he could look all around him. He sighed in relief.

_Thank god. He's gone._ The blue-eyed boy stood and brushed off his pants. He looked around him again and walked towards the crystal clear ocean.

"Riku! You're late for work again!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Highwind."

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to say it! Call me. CID!"

"I'm sorry, Cid." Riky walked into the back of the coffee shop and tied his silver-blonde hair back.

"You better be, you brat. Now, why was I yelling at you?"

Riku started laughing. "Like I would tell you."

"I _could_ fire you."

"then you would be working here all by yourslef. So you wouldn't fire me." Riku stuck out his tongue, exposing his very shiny tongue ring.

"I thought I told you to remove that!"

"Good morning." Riku smiled innocently at a customer, ignoring Cid.

"Riku!"

"Don't yell in front of customers, remember?" Riku glared at him, like he was the owner, not the other way around.

Once the customer left, Cid started asking Riku a string of questions.

"You are in a really good mood this morning. Any reason in particular why?"

"nope." Though it seem like he wasn't going to get any answers.

"It involves that Sora kid, doesn't it?" Riky tensed. "Yeah, I thought so. Did you finally apologize?

"How can you expect me to apologize to that... thing!" The 'aqua-eyed god', as people from school call him, was becoming fumed and turning a very bright red because of it.

"What happened?"

_Can I tell him he called? And asked for my help? And that I never gave it? Do I really trust Cid that much? Well he is pretty much my only friend since _him.

Sora turned a corner, slowly, and saw the beach. He smiled slightly. The beach is the only place the could calm him, make him feel protected and make it seem as though everything was going to work out, even though it probably wasn't going to. He sighed and ran tight over the beach and plopped right down into the sand. He started untying his shoes and rolled his panys up to his knees. He stood back up, grabbed his shoes and started walking down the beach, the water going up to his feet when the waves came in.

_I haven't to the beach since that day. _He shuttered a little, then sighed. _Well too late to change it now, right? _He smiled and looked out over the ocean, the sun was just beginning to rise. He laughed at how the sun was getting up later that him, for once. He look at his watch. _7:27._ _It really is summer. _He walked a little depper into the water, slipped on a rock, and fell. _Oh great. Now I'm all wet. _He heard laughing from behind him and was completely confused at this. He turned around and sapphire met emerald.

"Well... why didn't you call!" Cid yelled.

"Why do you think? I don't care if he dies. So why should I help him?" Riky stated emotionless.

"You are a sick son-of-a-whore, aren't you?" Cid spat at him. "How could you sleep last night, knowing that your best friend called you apologizing, begging fot his life, and you couldn't make a single phone call!" Cid turned around to look at him and threatened. "YOu do not come back here until you find him and apologize to him and _calmly_ say that didn't call 911 and tell him he can stay at your house."

"What! ARe you crzy? he'll probably rape me in my sleep! Or try to pull something... freaky...Or..." Riku realized that what he was saying was a complete load of crap. He signed in defeat. "I'm going..." He trudged outside, praying he wouldn't run into Sora today or... ever.

He wandered down the beach for a little while before he saw Kairi. She ran over to him and smiled.

"Hi! I thought you had work today, why aren't you there?" She looked a little nevous.

"Cid... gave me the day off. Is something wrong?"

"Nope. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"YOu seem nervous. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" He asked again, worried.

"Yep!" She smiled brightly. "Well... I'm off. Talk to you later!"

"Yep. Bye."

They waved goodbye and Riku set off on his journey again.

_She was acting really weird. At least weirder than normal._ He sighed and looked around and he saw Sora slip and fall right into the water, then he heard laughing. He turned to look at the culprit.

It was a girl, about five and a half feel tall, with lond blonde hair. She was slightly tan and was wearing hardly anything for clothes.

The saphire-eyed boy looked at her, confused.

"Um... hello?" His voice was dripping with nervousness.

"Hi: She bounced over. "My name is Rikku! R-I-K-K-U! What's your name?"

_She's like a five-year old on sugar! _"My name is Sora. S-O-R-A." he mocked.

She pouted. "Don't mock me."

"I'm sorry. Are you new here?" She nodded. "Well, then. Would you like me to show you around?" She nodded, excited. "Okay, this way."

Riku watched the events unfold. He was just within hearing distance. _OMG! He just made a friend?_ He shook his head and thought that he was going to put an end to that... right now! He ran to catch up with them.

**Author note: Hello! Don't hate me! How'd you like it? Well... um... yeah... thank you to everyone that reviewed... And... I have the next couple of chapters of this written, I just have to type them up. I'll have them up soon! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Habits

Description: Sora has an old habit he can't get rid of break. Will it end up costing his life?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Sqauresoft does, or **Breaking the Habit**, Linkin Park does.

Author Notes: Okay. I know that I said I would update soon but I couldn't! I'm sorry! My Internet died. AGAIN! sigh So... I'll update as soon as possible. I have 9 other chapter written so... yeah. ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

"So... Rikku.. where did you move her from?" Sora was still a little freaked out that someone was actually talking to him but it's gootten increasingly easier to deal with.

"Well...'' Rikku began, sadly. "...after my dad died... I got sent here to live with my mom. I used to live in Everwood, Colarado. It's suck a beautiful place."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

She smile brightly. "No. Don't be. It's not like it's your fault."

"Sora! Get away from her!"

_You know what... screw Cid! I'll get a nw job!_ Riku ran up close to them but stipped when he heard Rikku talking about why she moved here. _That little bitch is taking advantage of her! How could he do that?! Well maybe I'm making assumptions but it's still a good reason for her to hate him._

He didn't hear any talking so figured it was time to say something.

"Sora!.. Get away from her!" Riku ran up to them.

Sora turned around eyes wide with shock that Riku would even talk to him.

"Riku?" The blonde turned around and bluched incredible.

"Um... hi?" she mumbled. _Oh my god! He's even better looking in person!  
_

"Get away from her. You are just trying to take advantage of her!"

"Why would I do that?! I'm gay! Remember?!"

"So? You still migght need a lay!" Riku yelled.

"I'm not like that and you know that!" Sora was yelling by now.

Riku smirked. "So... I can still get some kind of emotion out of you. Finally." He laughed.

Rikky looked betweent he two completely confused.

"Riku, are you insane?!" Sora had worry etched into his face.

"Sora... would you like to stay at my house for a while." He smiled at him just like he used to.

(I was tempted to end it here but my friend would have cut my head off (BRITTANY!) so I wrote more.)

"Wh-what?!" Sora was completely stunned. "I thought you hated me?! Actually... I knew you hated me. You broke my shoulder!"

"Oh... yeah... Well... I changed my mind." Riku walked uncomfortable close to Sora. "I like you again, Sora." Sora blushed perfusly.

"Um... sure... I'll stay withy you." Sora look at his feel and kicked the dirt. "I'd love to."

"Aw... That's so cute!" Rikku squealed. Riku even blushed at that comment. "Well... I'm going to go, okay? Talk to you later, Sora. THank you for showing me around."

"Bye. It was no problem."

"So... Sora..." He held Sora's cheek with his hand. "Let's go get you settled." He moved away from Sora and looked around seeing people trying to stare at them unobviously. _Pathetic._ He sighed.

"Um... okat." Sora said.

They walked down the streeet together. RIky apologized aobut everything only to have Sora tell him not to be and that it was his gault for falling for him.

"Sora... um..." Riku bluched a little. "Stay here for a second, okay?" Sora nodded, pulling to a stop. Riku walked into the cafe and walked over to the counter.

"Well... back so soon?" Cid asked ssurprised.

Riku glared at him. "I hate you. Do you see Sora? Are you happy?" Cid nodded. "Good. Now can I have my job back?" Cid started to nod but stopped. "What now?!"

"Well... do you forgive Sora, honestly?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Because... until yo udo... he's living with you."

Tada! Finally updated! lol. Well... I'm going to start typing chapter 5 now! lol. hopefully I can get it updated again today. I should be able to. Hopefully two more times. If you have any questions about the story please ask away! And if you have comments or constructive criticim please tell me that also. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Habits

Description: Sora has an old habit he can't get rid of break. Will it end up costing his life?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Sqauresoft does, or **Breaking the Habit**, Linkin Park does.

Authour Notes: Okay now it's time to type really fast! And that's hard when your sick! cough cough Okay update two for today. That's like incredible for me! lol.

Chapter 4

"What?!" Riku's eyes bugged. Sora even heard him and turned to see what was going on. "Aew you insane?!"

Cid laughed. "Yep. Now, then. Sora's waiting." Cid smiled and waved to the mentioned boy.

"I won't do it. I refuse."

"Then get out." His voice became very cold very fast. He pointed to the door.

"But... CID!" Riku pleases, even though it was futile. "Fine." Riku turned around, and walked out the door, waving his hand in the air.

The green-eyes boy looked around for Sora. When he finally saw him, a couple of minutes had passed. Sora was sitting on the dock where a couple of boats were tied up. His shoes and socks were off and his legs were dangling over the edge. The sun was almost completely up, making the sky orangey-pink. Sora turned around to look at him and smiled. Riku bluchd a little and started to walk over. As he was doing so, Sora turned too fast and began to fall into the water. RIku ran into the water, until he was waist deep and caught Sora before he hit the water. Then put him down.

Sora looked up at him, surprised. Riku smiled, looking down at him. Sora smiled, which made Riku bluch even more than before. Riku realized he was hold ing Sora around the waist an pulled his hand away, digusted with himself. He looked away and started back to shore.

"Let's go." He mumbled as he started to walk home with Sora following slowly.

I loooked up at Riku, blushing incredibly. He smiled which cause me to blush even more but I managed to get a smile out.

_Oh my god. Is Riku blushing?_ My eyes widened, completely shocked. _What is he thinking?_ I wondered. He removed his arms from around me and walked away, which made me pout. _He's so warm! _I squealed in my head. I watch him walking away, staring at the ground. I wonder what happned to make him like this. _He's sweet and caring one second. The cold and mean the next._ Riku mumbled let's go and I got an idea. As Riku got aobut knee deep, I started running. "I'll race you!" I saw the smirk and them he took off after me.

Cid laughed. "Well... it seems like he'll get his job back sooner than I thought. Unless... _he_... interfers." Cid frowned at the thought.

Yay! Update two complete! lol. cough If you have any questions about the story please ask away! And if you have comments or constructive criticim please tell me that also. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Habits

Cough. Cough. Wheeze. I look at him and smile. _I didn't realize how much I missed him._ I shake my head. _No… I didn't miss him. I missed running and racing. Not him._ I sigh as I regain control of my breathing. I stand up completely and brush my silver-blonde hair away from my face.

I look up at the door to my house. I had just bought it a couple months ago. _Wait…_ "How'd you know where I live?" He smiled. _Wow… I love his sm_ _-_ I caught myself. _No! I don't! I don't even like Sora._

"Well… you said that you were going to buy this as soon as you could. And well… I figured it wasn't a money problem, just a matter of it being for sale. And it went on the market a little while ago, so I just assumed."

_Hmm… smarter than he used o be. And he actually remembered that. I told him that years ago._ I smile and pat him on the head like I would a dog after he brought me the newspaper. He pouts and tells me to not treat him like a dog. I smirk. "Come on, puppy. Let's go inside." He glares at me "threateningly" but it makes him look like an angry six-year-old. I laugh. _Haha… I haven't laughed this much in years._ My eyes widened in realization. I shake I off, walk up to the door, unlocking it, and letting him inside.

"Mm… " Sora pouts. _That's so mean!_ He stares in the direction of the door. The silver-haired boy was in the shower washing the sweat from running, off of him. The door was cracked open slightly letting all the steam seep into the hall. 

_I want to go in! _He pouted more. _I can't though. He'll get so mad and hate me again! _He sighed and stood up._ I might as well go make breakfast. _He walked out of the room, down a couple rooms, turned left, went down the stairs and took the next left into the kitchen.

He looked around the room and found the refrigerator. As he walked over he thanked god that he'd walked by it when they came though. If they didn't, he'd get really lost, really fast, in this gigantic house. He walked the remained distance and opened it and seeing nothing in it. His jaw dropped. He took a deep breath and….

"RIKU!!"

I sigh. "This sucks!" I whisper. The shiny silver blade slid across my wrist drawing a line of crimson behind it. I sigh in relief. I look at the drops of red turn to red water when combined with the water on the shower floor.

I pour some shampoo in my hair using my right arm, my unharmed one. I finish washing and rinsing out my hair, the suds stinging my cut as they glide down my arm. I turn the water temperature up a little higher, burning me slightly. I laugh quietly.

"RIKU!!"

My eyes widen. _Oh no!_ I run out of the shower and out of the bathroom. _Uh…._

"RI-KU!"

I run down the hall, down the stair and into the kitchen, where I see Sora sitting at the table pouting, and staring at the frig. He looks at me and blushes incredibly.

"Oh…. Um…. Sorry…" He mumbles staring at the ground. He looks back up and blushes even more.

I'm completely confused at this point. My eyes widen. _Oh no…._ I look down and saw my naked form. _Oh great…_ I look at Sora. _Well… might as well go along with it._ I wink at him and smile like I'm not nervous at all. _One advantage of showing no true emotions_.

"Yeah, you wish." His blushing practically lit up the shaded area hidden under his hair.

He mumbles something and walks over to me. He says excuse me and as soon as I move, he walks past me and walks up stairs. I laugh, quietly, then follow the boy upstairs. I hear a door click closed in the distance.

I sigh, heading down the long hallway. I listen closely to see if I can tell which room he's in. No luck.

"Sora." I whisper, then go back to the bathroom, turn the water off and retreat to my room to get dressed.

Sora laid down on the bed, face buried into a pillow. He coughed and whimpered.

_How…? _He sniffed, grabbing the sheets between his fingers. _Why…? _His knuckles turned white. _My god!_ He sobbed then rolled on his side pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. _How could he do this?! _Sora attempted to come up with an answer although he failed miserably. For **over an hour he cried until he past out from exhaustion.**

That is it for this chapter! Constructive critisism is highly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Habits

After Riku got dressed, he walked back down the hallway. Riku dressed up the wound to stop the bleeding a little better and hopefully make it less noticeable to Sora.

Oh…. I hope he didn't run off because he saw that. He looked at the ground. Well… He sighed. I- He stopped himself hearing someone crying behind the door a room or two up. He walked over and listened carefully. He grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door. He looked inside and saw Sora lying down on the bed face buried. He wasn't crying anymore.

"Sora…" He whispered. He opened the door the rest of the way. Sora didn't move. "Sora." He said a little louder. He walked over. Still no reaction. "Sora!" He yelled, voice full of worry. "Sora, you were just crying! How can you not hear me?!" No reaction still. He ran the rest of the way to the bed and started to shake him. "Sora!" He sobbed. He rolled Sora over and saw blood on the white sheets. His face paled. He closed his eyes and touched the boy's wrist. His eyes snapped open. He looked at his fingers and saw a dark red liquid on them. Tears began to form in his eyes.

No! His mind cried. I don't want to lose him! He shook his head and looked at his chest, to see if he was breathing. There was a rise in his chest. Riku sighed, calming down a little. I should cover his wounds. He rushed out of the room and into the bathroom, grabbing medicine, gauze, and a sponge and cloth.

When Riku got back he saw Sora sitting up and staring at the ground.

"Sora…" Riku's face was reddened from almost crying only a few moments ago. "I'm… sorry. He grabbed his left wrist and rubbed it a little, looking at the ground.

Sora looked up at Riku, shocked to see him nervous and surprised that he was apologizing. He shook his head.

"No…." he whispered. "Don't be sorry." Riku looked up and saw Sora smiling at him. "Now… can I see the sponge?" He reached out for it.

Riku walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I'll do it." Riku whispered.

Riku grabbed Sora's arm gently and started to wipe away the blood, careful not to open any closed wounds. Once it was all cleaned up, Riku moved a little closer to put some medicine on it.

"This is going to sting a little." Sora winced slightly then settled down again.

When Riku was done wrapping the wrist up, he looked over to Sora to ask if it was too tight but the boy was fast asleep. Riku smiled gently and stood up. He picked up the boy and pulled down the covers. He kissed the brunette's forehead and laid him down. The boy moved a little and attached himself to Riku's arm.

"Oh… Sora…" He sighed and half-heartedly tried to get away. He sighed again. "Fine." He moved Sora over a little and laid down next to him. He pulled the covers up around them.

Sora… what are you… doing… to me…? And with that last thought, he fell asleep.

"…hello…?" He turned. "Is anybody there?!" he yelled.

A laugh was heard from behind him.

"Who's there!?" The boy turned. "I know you're there I can hear you."

"Hello… Sora." A figure appeared but it was really blurry.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"We are very close, Sora. More now than ever."

"You haven't answered my questions still!"

"We will meet again." The voice faded away.

**"Oh. Great. Now I got a stalker."**

"Hello, Sora. Great for you to join me this morning."

"Oh. Morning Riku." I over to the frig.

"Sleep good?"

"How do you think?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Pretty much. I had a tough time staying asleep."

"Oh. So does that mean you aren't up for a game of bowl? As like a date?"

**"Huh?" That shocked me as badly I almost fainted. "Why would you-?"**

That's it for that chapter! I'm so sorry the I didn't have the whole thing up before. But it is now!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Habits

_Oh my god! _I blush slightly. _Um…_ I take a deep breath to calm myself down. _Okay. I'm good now._ I blush again. _Mm…_ I sigh_. I give up._

"So… Sora…" Riku looks at me like he knows something I don't. "I've been thinking."

My radar goes haywire. _Oh no!_

"I'm… hmm… I'm…" He closed his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm sorry for everything." He looks at me and his brilliant sea green eyes shine with tears.

I smile gently. "It's okay. It's just the past. You can't do anything to change it."

"Sora…" His eyes are filled with… something. Some emotion I couldn't quite place. Sadness… anger… doubt…. jealously maybe. But that doesn't make sense.

_Hmm…_ I make the pouty face I use when thinking. _What is with him… I can never tell what he's feeling or anything like that. I wonder why._

"No." He whispered.

"Huh?" I look at him confused.

"It's not okay. I guess I was just sort of… well… falling for you." He blushes, slightly.

_Oh my god!_ My mouth drops open and I hold myself back from jumping for joy. "Uh… really? I thought you loved Kairi."

"I hate Kairi. I always have."

I'm completely stunned by what he said, so badly I could not even respond.

"I guess…" He blushed more and pauses.

_What's he saying?!_

"I guess I've always… um…" he added on in a whisper. "loved…"

Bleep…. Bleep…. Bleep…. Bleep….

"Aw…" Sora pouted.

I raised my eyebrow. "What is it?"

His eyes snapped over to me, shocked. "Wha-What are you-?"

"Just finished changing you banage." I walk over and feel his forehead. "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for over a day. You must have cut pretty deep." I frown. He has a fever. "You caught a bug. You're warm."

"I'll be fine. You're here." He smiles, weakly. "Heh. Who would have thought you would be the one take care of me?" His saphire eyes look at me weakly, practically breaking my heart knowing this is all my fault.

_This is my fault._ I frown._ He's in this state because of me._

"What's wrong, Riku?" He sounds worried.

"Oh… it's nothing." I lie.

"Do you think of me as a friend now?" He looks sad. But after I hod he smiles. "Good. And friends tell each other what's wrong, right?"

_Oh no… he's going to make me tell him, isn't he? Well… I could always lie but… I don't think I could._ I nod.

"Do you think you could…" he pauses, thinking. "Do you think you could… you have to I was just wondering about it. Can you tell what's wrong?" he blurted out the last part.

I look at the ground and shake my head. "I can't." I whisper. "I'm sorry." I can tell he's not too happy about that answer but is trying not to show it.

"Okay." he managed to force it out.

"I'm going to go." I turned to leave, hoping he would stop me but as I walked out the door, he didn't. So… I left.

_Since that day we haven't talked._ I sigh._ It has been over a week_. I sigh again. I look up hearing a door click. _Riku's home._ I think as I look at the clock._ He had gotten a new job at a major web site company like Google or Yahoo!. But there is still never anything to do or eat here._ I sigh and climb out of my bed. I walked over to the window and opened it. I looked aroung on the ground, making sure no one was around or watching, then I climbed into the tree that's right by my window. It's become ritual resently. It's been… weird between us….

_Mostly on his half though._ I think. _It's fine with me if he doesn't tell me._ I try to convince myself once again. I sigh. _Hm…_ I jump out of the tree and run over to the garage door. I open it as quietly as possible, which can't really happen considering it _is_ an old garage door.

I walk into the garage and walk quickly into the back. I look around for a minute then remove a board from the wall. I smile. I reach my hand inside and feel it. I pull it out and hold it up to the light. It was a locket. M mom's. The edges were stained glass and when you held it up to the light it glistened like a whole bunch of rare gems stuck together. I took it out of the light and opened it. Inside was a picture of me and her from when I was really little.

_Mom…_ I saw one of the bruises _he_ gave her from the night before.

"Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" A woman cried. "Please." She begged.

A laugh came from the man. "I'm in charge, not you, you bitch!" his drunken voice was slurred almost beyond recognition. "I can do what I want." He breathed into her face causing her to gag on the thick alcoholic smell.

"No!" The little boy ran up to his mother, seeing the hand being raised to hit her. "Leave her alone, dad!" He hugged his mom, tightly.

The woman wrapped her arms around him tightly, shielding him from the angry blows, most of them on the hunched back but some on the arms and legs.

She screamed out in agony an held her blue-eyed son tighter.

After what felt like hours, the man picker up, away from their crying son, and dragged her into the bedroom, not even shutting the door behind him. The boy yelled for his dad to stop but he didn't. He looked at his son, hungrily.

"Don't you touch him!" The woman slapped him across the face.

He turned his head to her and told her that she'll regret doing that.

"Sora! Go into your room now!"

I wiped my eyes. I didn't realize it then but he raped her and then two days later killed her because of that.

_It's all my fault. _I yelled at myself. _How'd you let that asshole kill her?!_ I shook my head. _No… I could have done anything to help her. I was only eight._ I sigh._ Why is life so unfair?_

I put the locket back and fixed the wall. I walk out of the garage and to the front door. I walk in and almost run into Riku.

"Ah!… I'm sorry." My face lit up red.

"It's fine." He mumbled and walked into the other room.

My face lit up again, worse this time but the cause was not embarassment, it was anger. I stormed into the other room following him. I grabbed his arm and spun him around. I glared at him, actually looking fierce. I then slapped him right across the face. His eyes widened in shock then formed a vicious glare. Before I even realized it he had moved away from me and threw me to the ground. He looked like he wanted to spit at me but he didn't. I looked at him right in the eyes, which was a horrible mistake.

"Don't you **_ever_** touch me like that again. If you do, I will personally deliever you to your father." There was so much anger and fury and hatred in hi voice, I almost missed the worry and the hint of horror.

I looked at him confused and decided that I was feeling incredibly brave. I jumped up onto my feet.

"You won't do that. I know you wouldn't." I called his bluff

He glared at me and pushed my back on the ground.

"This is _my_ house! Don't talk to me like that while you are living in it!"

"What if I do? What will you do to me?" I was irritating him and I knew it. And I was loving every moment of it. It was a high for me. And I was just beginning to realize it. I love taking risks. Getting that adrenaline rush. Poking an angry lion. It felt incredible.

His glare hardened ever more, which I didn't think was possible. He kicked me in the ribs, hard. Almost… well… not almost…. he was trying to break a rib or two. And he succeed. I heard a sickening crack but I didn't move out of pain. I stayed exactly where the kick had place me.

"I s that all you can do? I mean honestly. That was pathetic." I stared at him as I said that. I know I was begging for him to do it again but I'm hoping that he didn't notice that.

He kicked me again, harder this time, right in my forearm instantly bruising it and possibly doing worse.

I laugh. "Weakling."

He kicked me in the ribs again. Twice. Both harder than the last. After that, he picked me up from my hair then clasped his hand around my throat. I coughed and gasped involuntary. If it was voluntary I wouldn't have. I don't want to seem weak of anything. _Wow… I have a lot of pride._ I thought to myself.

"If you do it again… I'll kill you. I'll hire someone to do it for me too. So I don't get my hand dirty from touch such a filthy low-life." His nose scrunched up like it had smelt something vile.

Everything started to blur, then everything turned into blocky colors swirling together. As everything was turning black I told Riku something. Well… I tried. It was probably incoherent. The last thing I heard was my body thumping onto the ground but I couldn't feel it.

So…. yeah. there's chapter 8! How'd you like it?! I had fun writing this one! Anyway… typing in class bad. don't do it! lol. (even though I am right now. oops!) Anyway… Class is almost over. g2g so I don't get caught! bye! Comment!


	9. Chapter 8

Habits: Chapter 9

I hear sirens…. I think groggily. Oh no…. I am immediately awake. I climb out of be and run to the window. There was an ambulance outside with the paramedics wheeling someone into it. I rush out of my room and downstairs. There was so much noise. I could feel my head spinning. I ask one of the paramedics what was going on.

"There was a call about some arguing. However, it was so busy tonight that it took over an hour to get here. I hope it is not to late for this young guy." He sounded worried.

"I want to ride with him." I start for the door but I was stopped. "Let me ride with him!" I yell.

"I am sorry but I cannot do that."

"What do you mean!? I am his best friend! He lives in my house for crying out loud! Let me go with him!" 

"I'm sorry but we don't want him to be under any stress. We also don't know if you caused this."

"What-?" My eyes widen. _Oh no… did I cause this? Did I beat him that badly? Did I cause Sora become unconscious and never wake up? Is he going to die? Am I a murderer? _"Oh god. Oh my god!" I look at the ambulance driving away. I take off. **Running as fast as I can. _He has to be all right. He just has to be._**_   
_

"Where is it?" I made it to the hospital in a record time of three and a half minutes.

"He hasn't made it to a room yet. This boy just got here. He is still in the ER."

"ER?" I look around. "Where is that?" I start walking in some direction hoping that someone will point me to the right wing or I find a sign or something, anything, to tell me where he is.

"Sir. You cannot go in there." A girl has found the task of trying to distract me from my determination. I ignore him. "Sir! Please just stop!" I continue to ignore him. "Riku!" That caught my attention. 

I spin around and stare at the person. "What?!" I snap.

"Riku…" It was Kairi. "He is in intensive care. Riku what happened?"

I look at her. I stare at her. And I walk away. I begin to run. _Help him! God **please make him better!  
**_

I wandered around aimlessly for over an hour. I checked in every room I came across. I have asked everyone who walked by. I haven't found him. I feel lost. I feel regret. I know it is my fault entirely.

I wander into the main lobby and ask the receptionist is he was in his room yet. Finally, she nodded her head sympathetically and pointed down the hall to the right. I walk as slow and calm as I could, anxious to see what will be behind the door. Will he be unconscious?

I stand in front of the door and just stare at it for a good amount of time. It was as if life was going on with out me. Doctors and nurses all sped by. Patients walked by slowly but it seemed like they were running. I slowly each for the door. I grab the handle and turn. It clicked and I walked in. 

There he was. Lying on the white abyss of his bed. He looks so pale against it. Was it because of blood loss or because of him being completely surrounded by white? He looks like an angel. A fallen angel. Beaten and bruised. Wrapped in bandages. It was an awful sight. I began to tear up. 

"Oh Sora. I'm so sorry I did this to you!" How could I be so cruel? How could I leave him like that? What am I? A monster? Or worse? Am I just as bad as _him_? Will Sora hate me? "Why do I care about you this much? I didn't care this much about my own mother." I sit down in the chair that was placed by his bed earlier on that day. I grab his hand and **hold it gingerly between mine. "Sora, I never meant to do this."  
**

"Hey, glad you could join me!" I run over to my blurry friend. We just met and yet I feel like I've known him for most of my life. He has become my best friend. And I hope I've become his.

I walk down the path with him. The grass is green and the sky is bluer than blue. I turn to him and ask about what he's doing in the real world.

"I've been busy. I have this friend, if you can even call him that, he means so much to me, although I treat him horribly, but he got really hurt the other day and I just don't know what to do. I feel like it is entirely my fault. And don't go saying it isn't like you always do because it is." He spilled it all out. His words, although I have no idea who his friend is, struck me so hard I almost doubled-over. 

"Your friend will be okay. I promise."

He turned his blurry head to me and kissed me as light as feather on my lips. "Sora… please… be okay." He sobbed into my shoulder. 

I stand there completely awe-stricken and just hold him there, gently rubbing his back. We walk over to the edge of the path and sit down. I feel awful for not being any help and now my thoughts just confuse me even more. 

_Why did he kiss me? Who is he? How does he know me? What does he mean by get better? Why can't I wake up? I've been asleep for at least a whole day but I can't seem to wake myself up. Am I sick or hurt so badly I can't wake up? Would mystery man know these things? He does seem to know a lot about me. Either way, I can't ask now._

"It'll be okay. Just trust me, everything will turn out alright." I try to comfort him but it doesn't seem to be working at all. _Will changing the subject help? Might as well try it._ "So… How about you finally answer my questions? Who are you?"

"I'm not ready to reveal myself yet."

"Can you tell me at least how you know me?"

"We were best friends for a long time. Then one thing lead to another and we weren't any more. But ever since that moment, that day, I've fallen in love with you."

I blush. I wasn't expecting that. Not at all. "I'm sorry." Even if he can't see my eyes, I look away. "I love someone else."

"It's fine. You don't even know who I am. I didn't expect you to say it back. And who knows you might love me back in real life." His blurry figure faded. "Good night, Sora."

**He finished fading away, leaving me alone all over again.**

"Sir. Sir." A man shook me a little. "You can't be in here now. Hours are over. Sir." He continued to shake me. Eventually I rise and look at him.

"I'm sorry, am I interfering with anything or doing anything at all to bother this patient that will cause me to become such a problem I have to be removed?" I ask with a fake curious tone.

"I'm sorry but it's the rules. I just have to enforce them." He stated apologetically.

"Well I'm going to go home now anyways. I just am against those rules." I stand up. "Good night, Sora." I stroke his cheek. I walk out of the room slowly, not really **wanting to leave him alone.**

On the walk home, I felt more alone, more helpless, and more desperate than I have felt in as long as I can remember. I roll my eyes and sigh. _This is ridiculous._ I've come to realize I do care for Sora in an immense way but saying that I loved him was too far. It shouldn't have been said and I'm going to apologize and say I shouldn't have said that next time I speak with him.

I lie down in my bed and stare at the ceiling for at least another hour. I give up on trying to sleep and walk around my house. I grab a couple of beers and down them quickly. Then I pop in some pills. I lie down on my couch and pass out into a dreamy **realm of fantasy.**

"Hey ya, Sora." My voice sounds slurred even though I am asleep.

"Oh. Nice to see you mystery man!"

"You sound chipper!"

"Are you drunk?"

"NAH!"

"Okay then… I'll believe you." He sounded unbelieving still. "Anyway. The reason I'm happy is because I have finally reawakened!"

"Oh, shit! And I missed it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I wanted to be there.'

"Why?"

"So I was the first person you would see."

"Oh." He paused. "What's you name?"

"Do ya really want to know?"

"Yes, please."

**"It's Riku."**

That it for this chapter. The next one will be up soon. crosses fingers Like two weeks at most! The next one is the last! What will happen? You'll have to wait and see! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	10. last chapter

Last Chapter: Habits

"New Flash." The news reporter stated. "Two boys killed in a hit and run." She paused. "Sora Hikari and Riku, his very close friend were killed earlier today only a couple minutes from the hospital. Sora was killed on impact but Riku lasted only a hour. I spoke with one of the nurses that worked on him."

"Riku was definitely a fighter. He kept asking if Sora was okay. His feelings for the boy were immense. We didn't have the heart to tell him Sora didn't even make it to the hospital. We did all that we could but it wasn't enough." The nurse looked sad.

"There is no documents on Sora's or Riku's parents or past. The is no one to inform of this devastating departure. But they will be missed by many I am sure. Another nurse was talked to about before the accident."

"Sora had just gotten released from the hospital. Every day Riku was there watching him and talking with him. I'm pretty sure they were together. He was healing very quickly when they started talking. It was so cute. They were so cute when they were together. I'm going to miss that."

The television was clicked off. Someone laughed.

"Man, that could not be any better."

"Sir, you are sick and twisted." Cid pressed a gun to the back of Sir's head.

"Ah, Cid. How lovely it is to see you!"

"You twisted fuck! You killed your own son!"

"Oh but he deserved it."

**Bang!**

"Dude! That was a good ending!"

"What are you talking about? It was horrible! The movie shouldn't end like that."

The credits rolled and the audience left the movie theater chatting about the movie, **Habits**.

So? How did you like it? I think that you should tell me. I know that this chapter is really short but it had to be. I'm sorry though! Review!


End file.
